


【米英】我家的狼

by xuanl_398_Mary



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 味音痴, 米英
Kudos: 23





	【米英】我家的狼

我家的狼，今天也是一身伤地回来了。

亚瑟正在挑选晚饭胡萝卜的时候，阿尔弗雷德几乎是破门而入。喘着气，连门都没有关上。他的衣服上又多了几个新鲜的血迹，还有没止住的伤口在沿着胳膊滴到了地板上。司空见惯的亚瑟跳下凳子，费了好大一会才把阿尔弗雷德完全拖进屋内，再锁上门，清理门口的血。尽管习惯了这样，但每次闻到新鲜血液的气味仍会让亚瑟感到恶心。  
阿尔弗雷德总会吃过了再回来，亚瑟没有必要去问他吃了没。说不准哪天自己就是他口下的亡魂呢，这么想着，他看着地上的阿尔弗雷德艰难地爬起，又倒在床上。  
至少换身衣服再睡啊。亚瑟没有说出口，无奈地叹了口气，回头准备自己的晚饭。

究竟是什么时候开始的？亚瑟盯着盘子里的幸运胡萝卜，赌气地咬了一大口。为什么自己要是一只兔子呢？永远处在被动的那一方，他永远帮不了阿尔弗雷德，再这样下去，他的狼可能要因为自己的弱小死在什么地方。

当初他应该早些吃掉我。亚瑟看着饭桌上的相片和许久没有人坐过的另一张椅子，又偷偷地瞥了一眼在床上已经睡着的阿尔弗雷德，任凭自己陷入回忆。

阿尔弗雷德的父母都是死于人类之手，亚瑟目睹了这只毛色新奇的小狼因为这些原因被追捕，身上还带着如今都不曾褪去的血迹，向着那些手上拿着猎枪的人怒吼。也不知道是什么原因，亚瑟并没有害怕这只小狼，反倒顺着他的逃跑路线追了上去。也终于在日落时分找到了精疲力竭地倒在树下的小狼。虽说没有奔跑的力气了，金色的小狼依旧没有放弃任何一个能吓走人的表情。这时，亚瑟才想起脱下自己的兜帽。看到金色兔耳后对方的戒备心明显降低了很多，原本因为恐惧而膨胀的尾巴也变回了原先的大小。或许是出于同理心，亚瑟走上前抱住了这个惊恐的小家伙，对方却在过度紧张下暂时失去了理智，一口咬向了亚瑟的脖颈。

现在摸上去，那个伤口早就不算什么大事，但在那时着实让他吃了一惊。咬下后的血腥味还好没有进一步地激发那家伙的野性，亚瑟抬头看了看早在床上呼呼大睡的阿尔弗雷德，跳下了小板凳。

阿尔弗雷德做了一个梦，在梦里，他自由地呼吸着旷野的空气，惬意地在树下打盹，膝上还蹲着亚瑟。准确来说，这是他第一个梦。狼可以在森林里隐匿自己，也能在草原上驰骋，也是阿尔弗雷德追寻的自由。与亚瑟赌气离家出走也是因为这种信念占满了他年轻的大脑。阿尔弗雷德早就比亚瑟高出不知多少，更何况对方只是一只小兔子，气势上根本不能相提并论。他吵着要离家出走，还说他曾经的父母就是这么教导他的。

“到荒野去磨练自己的爪子，才是一只狼的本质。”年轻的阿尔弗雷德根本没有后顾之忧，他轻松地“逃离”了“禁锢”他多年的森林兔的家，向着更加广阔的世界前进。  
亚瑟只是呆呆地站着，目送着这只狼跑向了自己都不知道的地平线的彼端，也许这样就是最好的，他这样安慰自己。

亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德走后的记忆中断于他身陷陷阱里，被猎人和猎犬包围。本以为小命休矣，却不知为什么活了下来。睁开眼的第一眼看到的是阿尔弗雷德的脸，伸手感受到的是狼尾巴毛茸茸的触感。明明自己身上盖着被子，他还是与那狼尾巴难舍难分。  
“…阿尔。”他试探性地呼唤他的名字。  
“嗯。”回应他的是阿尔弗雷德灿烂的笑容和尾巴尖藏不住的快乐。

从那以后，阿尔弗雷德回来了。尽管他会出去狩猎，回来时也总是伤痕累累。亚瑟很想问他为什么，有什么需要帮忙的，却总是问不出口。

他做到了，阿尔弗雷德变得更强了。他的力量已经非比寻常，几乎到了失控的边缘。在一次的领地争夺战里，他一时大意，被地盘原先的主人打倒在地。  
“你只拥有破坏的力量。”对方用可悲的眼神看着他。

绿色的，亮晶晶的。  
如同夜晚森林里的萤火虫般灵动，忽闪忽闪的光芒徘徊在阿尔弗雷德的眼前。  
“……亚瑟。”自己的走马灯竟是他曾一心想要逃离的地方，和那只看上去挺聪明，事实上在很多地方都会微妙地透露着笨拙感的兔子。  
“我想你了…”意识清醒过来后的阿尔弗雷德趴在地上哭了很久，那个在自己这个不算长的生命中出现的唯一一道光芒，自己竟然拼命想要逃离。

多么可笑。他摸着脖子上虽然严重但不算致命的伤口，疼痛让他能够保持清醒。

阿尔弗雷德赶回森林时已是夜晚，再次抚摸故乡的树木让他有一种熟悉的安心感。凭着气味，他可以很快地找到那个家。而从另一个方向传来了不详的血腥味和陌生的人类气味，这让他有些不安。而愈发地往亚瑟的小屋走去，那份不安便增加一分，最终在确认了屋里空无一人后，这份不安变成了恐惧。

该不会…！他疯狂地奔跑着，拨开一切阻挡他前进的树枝树叶，来不及在前方出现黑影时停下自己的脚步。阿尔弗雷德撞倒一个人类，同时，枪声打破了夜晚的寂静。

阿尔管不了那么多，他只想找到那个让他不安的源头。而目前环顾四周，他确信自己已经来到了他想来的地方。被阿尔弗雷德扑倒的人类手上还拿着枪，哆哆嗦嗦地用枪口指着他身上阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。

“切。”阿尔轻松地将枪口掰向了身体另一侧，并借着这个力量重新站了起来。忽地，他惊恐地发现四周的人都在围着的这个圆圈的中心是一只金色的兔子，看上去已经没有呼吸了。阿尔弗雷德迅速地跑了过去捡起了浑身已经脏兮兮的兔子，虽然有着满脸的污渍，但阿尔弗雷德还是认出了那是亚瑟。他的身体已经有些冷了，而且没有了呼吸。

太戏剧性了。阿尔弗雷德悲伤到无法流泪，目前的状况就是解释亚瑟死因的最好办法。他不太记得自己做了什么，只是记得那群人类不断喊着怪物怪物四散奔逃，抛下死去的同伴逃跑了。阿尔弗雷德杀了人，他将永远被人类列入狩猎名单里。  
“我回来了，亚瑟…可是已经太迟了，对不起啊亚瑟，对不起……”他抱起小兔子蹭着脸颊，就像曾经父母去世后自己蹭着他们留下的唯一一件衣服一样。

而后来阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟还有微弱的气息事情都是后话了。

他一直对亚瑟瞒着这些事。一是不想让他对自己产生恐惧，二来也想避免让他参与到这些事情里来。自从阿尔在那件事中杀掉了人类后，每一次出门狩猎都变成了与人类的博弈。目前为止，至少目前，阿尔弗雷德是胜利的。

可这样的胜利还能维持多久？无梦的睡眠醒来后，他发现亚瑟正握着他的手，展现在他面前的还是全新的、他没有见过的亚瑟的样子。

“亚…瑟？”

对方挠了挠头，现在他的大小与阿尔弗雷德无异。

“嗯。”

“我……”

“又做噩梦了？”亚瑟稍稍靠近了一点。

“……”

“耳朵，你的耳朵可不会说谎。”亚瑟伸手捞了一把阿尔弗雷德毛茸茸的耳朵，“还是臭不拉几的表情。”

“我啊——你别走啊！”阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住亚瑟的衣服。

“嗯？”

“算了，没什么。”他松开了对方的衣角。

“哦。”亚瑟轻轻地握住了阿尔弗雷德放开的那只手，“……下次…出门小心。”

“……呃、嗯。”错愕的表情在阿尔弗雷德脸上安了家，年轻的狼无法解释这份心中的悸动，只是一遍遍地在心中默默发誓。

亚瑟也没能好好把意思传达出去，情急之下他才想出这种“损招”。通过交叠的掌心，亚瑟贪恋着这份温暖，同时也稍稍握紧了一些。

“这次，我绝不会放手。”


End file.
